Together In Every Step Of Life
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: 10 years, ago, they survived. Harry does not know how, but hopes to know soon. Follow the adventures of Harry Potter, Jasper Black, Draco Whitemoon, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in their first year. 1st book from 7 books. On hiatus and under heavy editing.
1. Getting ready for Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: When I was a child, I wished I could own Harry Potter, but I don't. Everything in this story belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling, except the plot and OC characters.**

* * *

 **Thank you sooooooooooo much for choosing to read this story. This story follows the journey of Harry Potter through his years. Some of the requirments in this story are from a Harry Potter challenge which I, unfortunatley couldn't follow owing to the fact that Harry couldn't paired with Ginny. But some I am following which are listed below:**

 **Draco is an orphan, left by Narcissa in an orphanage in this story.**

 **Harry is quite talented in some of the subjects.**

 **Due to an incident, Severus Snape's attitude towards other house changes.**

 **Marlene McKinnon is alive.**

 **Sirius and Marlene have a son named Jasper.**

 **And that's all! If you would like to know the apearences of the OC characters, please leave it review or drop a PM to me!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **GETTING READY FOR HOGWARTS**

"Should we tell him what happened that night?"

"Nah, he's too small"

"Say that to Harry and he will kill you Padfoot. I can already see the headline on the front page of The Daily Prophet 'Sirius Black killed by his own godson and The-Boy-Who-Lived! Wife and son mourn!'"

"Ahhh Prongsie, I look forward to it!" Sirius laughed. James rolled his eyes.

"You know-" Sirius said "I think we should tell Marls and Evans that-"

"HOW DARE-"

"YOU-"

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER AND-"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"TELLING US THAT-"

"IT IS 8:00 AM-"

"WHEN IT IS-"

"10:00 AM!" The two woman screamed together. Sirius and James glanced in the clock which currently read '8:00 AM'. They looked at each other sheepishly.

Marlene McKinnon Black and Lily Evans Potter came down dragging their sons and looking livid and ready to kill.

"OW MUM!" the boys were yelling. Lily bent and whispered something to Jasper and Harry. The kids nodded and took off, leaving the room silent, but before they went, they heard Marlene and Lily speak together "Let's talk love"

* * *

Harry ran up and brushed his teeth, teasing Jasper all the time. He spat in the basin and rushed out, tossing some last minutes things in his trunk. He pulled a black tee shirt over his head and buttoned his jeans. Jasper wore the same.

"You know, I really feel bad for dad. One should never face the wrath of our mum" Jasper said sitting on his bed. Harry nodded and pulled his trunk.

"Harry?" a sot voice asked from outside.

"Hazel?" he asked. Hazel Lily Potter, 10 year old younger sister of Harry James Potter opened the door. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail and she too like her brothers wear a black tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Mum is calling" she smiled softly. She walked out. Harry and Jasper tugged at their trunks and walked down the stairs.

"Here" Sirius and James said, taking their trunks from them. Before they could sit down for breakfast, a knock came. Lily opened the door.

"Ron!" Harry and Jasper yelled, rushing to meet their friend. Ron fist bumped each other and hugged Hazel. Fred and George bowed to James and Sirius. After a quick breakfast, they rushed out and sat James' car.

"I always knew from the starting that we would be late for the train in our first year" Ron said.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"So did I" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Considering our fathers are the infamous marauders" Jasper said proudly.

"We hear that pup and prongslet! Thanks!" Sirius yelled.

"Save it black, you are hardly a feet away from the kids! Do you want to shatter their eardrums?!" Marlene hissed angrily. Sirius hung hung head while everybody chortled.

Within a few minutes, they reached the platform.

"You have to run through the wall dividing the platforms 9 and 10 and don't be scared!" Lily said. Harry looked skeptical.

"Really?"

"Yes sweetheart and now run!" Lily whispered. Harry closed his eyes and ran with all his might, expecting to crash but to his relif and happiness, he did not. He rushed and put his trunk on the train, with Fred and George's help. He searched for a compartment and reached where a battered looking trunk stood. He quickly stowed his trunk and the mystrey one. Harry sat back and regained his breath.

The compartment door opened. "Excuse me?" Harry's head snapped up. An eleven year old boy stood there. He had beautiful blonde hair and silver eyes. "My trunk was here"

"It's up" Harry replied shortly.

"I'll go away" the boy said quickly but Jasper stopped him.

"Sit with us" Jasper sent simply. The boy sat down.

"My name's Draco" the boy said finally "Draco Whitemoon"

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry held his hand expecting him to gawk at him. But Draco simply shook his hand!

"Are you halfblood?" Jasper asked "I am Jasper Black by the way"

"Ummmm no" Draco said "I'm a... orphan" his voice cracked in the end.

"I'm so sorry" Harry and Jasper said, sympathetically.

"OI!" a voice yelled and the door opened to reveal Ron. Ron sat down and introductions were quickly exchanged.

"Meet my sister?" Draco asked. The trio nodded and they jumped down the train.

"Harry!" James yelled. Harry turned and hugged his father.

"Dad, this is Draco Whitemoon" Harry introduced.

"Where are your parents Draco?" Lily asked kindly, who had just appeared. Just then, a small girl with blonde hair and silver eyes came walking with a brown haired old woman.

"Draco!" the girl squealed and hugged Draco. "I am going to miss you" she sobbed.

"I am coming back at Christmas Drel" Draco said and hugged her.

"Is that your mother Draco?" Lily asked.

"Mum, he has no parents" Harry said quietly. Drel, the girl sobbed harder.

"This is my sister, Drella" Draco said proudly. The whistle sounded and Drella clung to Draco.

"Drel, have to go" Draco said.

"You'll come back, right?" Drella asked tearfully.

"I will"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

"Bye" Drella smiled.

"Hey pup! PUP!" a voice yelled. Sirius Black came pulling his wife Marlene behind him. They both hugged him and Sirius whispered something to Jasper which made him chuckle.

The Weasley family came too and hugged all.

"Bye mum!" Harry and Jasper yelled waving madly from he door.

"Bye Mrs. Potter, Mrs, Weasley and Mrs. Black!" Draco yelled. "Bye Drel! Bye Hazel and Ginny!"

"Mum dear mum!" Lilly yelled back seeing the tears in the boy's eyes. He nodded and the train sped off the view.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	2. Hogwarts, here we are!

**CHAPTER 2**

 **HOGWARTS, HERE WE ARE!**

"Wicked!" Ron said in awe. Harry completely agreed with Ron. The four boys were sitting in a boat and had just got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was _wicked_.

Hagrid waved at Harry and walked off, leaving the first years with Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall come to take you when you are ready"

Harry nervously patted his hair, Ron tried cleaning the tip of his nose, Neville straightened his collar while Jasper straightened his cloak.

Suddenly, ghosts swept, talking and arguing loudly about Peeves. Draco went stark white.

"G- g- ghosts?" he stuttered.

"Right there you are Draco!" Ron said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and asked, "Who is Peeves?"

Just as Harry was going to answer, McGonagall came and ushered them in.

The hall was quite big, numerous amount of candles floated in the air. But one thing amazed very single first year, the sky, or maybe the roof.

They stopped in front of the teachers' table and turned around. Professor McGonagall bought a stool and an old patched hat. The hat opened it's mouth and sung

Oh you may not think I am pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I'll tell

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set the Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patients Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Oh perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!

Applause ran all around the hall, Harry himself could do nothing except clap. When the clapping died, Professor McGonagall spoke

"When I call your name, step forward and wear the cap. Abbott Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward and wore the hat

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Names were called, houses were called, and clappings could be heard. Finally:

"Black Jasper!"

Harry got the sudden urge to gag and vomit, seeing the girls taring at Jasper adorably.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly.

Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom became Gryffindors. And the dreaded awaited time came:

"Potter Harry!"

Gasps could be heard and in an attempt to drown the gasps and mutterings, Harry jammed the hat on his head.

"Amazing Mr. Potter amazing" a voice spoke in his ear.

"Hello hat!" Harry thought back and Harry could swear he thought the hat chuckled.

"You'd do well in Slytherin and Gryffindor . I personally think you will do exceptionally well in Slytherin. "

Harry actually gagged. Slytherin? NO!

"Please not Slytherin not Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin? Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed and jumped down the stool. He picked off that hat and laid it on the stool. When his mind came back in present, he was sure he would go deaf. Gryffindor table was clapping loudly and Fred and George were yelling "WE GOT POTTER WE GOT POTTER!"

Ron and Draco both got sorted in Gryffindor. The sorting ceremony got ended with Blaise Zabini.

Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died down.

"To new students, welcome! And to old students, welcome back! There is a time for speech making but its not now! Here are the words: Nitwit, Blubber, Odment! Thank You!" Dumbledore sat down and immediately, the five tables started groaning with the amount of food it had.

The talk turned to parents.

"Sirius and Marlene Black" Sirius said pointing to his looks.

"Molly and Arthur" Ron said shoveling food in his mouth.

"Who does not know my parents?" Harry asked rolling his eyes. Jasper chuckled.

Everybody turned to look at the shy blond boy. Draco swallowed. He opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it again. Everybody was confused.

"Excuse me, could you please pass me the bowl of potatoes if you are finished?" a girl asked. Harry looked up to see the speaker. She looked expectantly at Draco.

"S- Sure"

"Hello and welcome new Gryffindors! I hope that you can help us old people to win the house cup. The bloody Baron is getting unbearable. Oh pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself!" The ghost suddenly cried out. "I am Sir Nicholas De-Mimsy Porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor house at your service!" The ghost bowed.

"I know who you are!" Ron exclaimed. "You are nearly headless Nick!"

"I prefer you to call me Sir Nicho-"

"How nearly headless Nick?" Draco asked.

"Like this" nearly-headless Nick said irritably. He held his left ear and pulled hard. His whole neck swung except for a little bit of skin. Apparently, someone had tried to behead him but had not done it properly. Nearly-headless Nick looked pleased. Harry quickly looked away to the Slytherin table and saw a ghost with blank eyes and a knife stuck on his body sitting beside Deneb Malfoy. Judging from his expression, he did not like the seating arrangement.

The dishes disappeared, deserts appeared. Blocks and blocks of ice cream in every imaginable flavor.

Once everyone had their fill, Dumbledore stood up.

"Before you all go to bed, I have a few announcements. The forbidden forest, as the name suggests is forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform the students that the list of banned items has been extended to 288 items. Those who want to view the full list are welcome in Mr. Filch's office. The third floor corridor is forbidden if you don't wish to die a painful death. Right now, your beds, soft and warm as ever wait for you. Tweak!" Dumbledore sat down smartly and started talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Weird." Percy said. "Dumbledore always gives reason why a place is forbidden. Forbidden forest is full of dangerous creatures so that can be of no doubt but- Oh! Sorry! First years! First years this way!"

Harry, Jasper, Ron and Draco joined the other first year students. Harry felt drowsy, and his feet seemed to move on its own accord. The climbed a number of stairs, walked behind tapestries and finally reached a large portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk gown.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis" Percy said and she swung open.

"Boys, you go down." Percy said pointing down "Girls, up you go" he pointed up.

The boys climbed down the stairs and walked in a pleasant room with five four poster beds. Jasper claimed the one nearest the door, Harry climbed on the second bed from door, Draco opened his trunk on the third bed, Ron changed and started sleeping on the fourth bed and Neville opened the curtains on the last bed.

Finally, Harry thought, I get sleep. He fell down in a deep slumber.

* * *

 **A.N.: Please review**


	3. First day and theMarauders

**Chapter 4**

 **First day and the Marauders**

"Your fault" Harry grumbled as he glared at Jasper who was grinning. Harry looked at others. Draco looked downright scared, Ron looked he was on the verge of nervous breakdown, and Neville, poor Neville was shaking as though he had just taken a dip in the water surrounding Antarctica.

They reached a locked door. Harry twisted the knob.

"Nothing" he announced.

"Here" Jasper said "Let me try!" they all moved aside at Jasper tried to open the door.

"Bloody blasted thing" Ron mumbled.

"Students trying to get in a forbidden place?" a wheezing voice asked.

"Filch" Ron whispered.

"Now now, I am sure Dumbledore would certainly allow me use the chains and a good whip will surely-"

Just then, Professor Quirell came.

"F-f-f-f-f Filch, g-g- get back" he ordered. He turned around and made eye contact with Harry.

"OW!" Harry yelled slapping a hand on his scar. He could make out a blurry image of man. But soon, it stopped.

"Come Harry" Draco said tugging at his sleeve.

He absently followed them.

* * *

"Hermione Granger" the girl said. Draco blinked. Again. Again and again.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Harry said. Judging from what Harry could see, he suspected this girl was quite bossy but yet she wanted to make friends and she had no idea how to do.

"Friends?" Draco asked the bushy haired girl.

"Sure" she said and shook his extended hand.

"First period?" Jasper asked.

"Herbology" Draco responded immediately.

"Let's go to greenhouse number 1!"

The walked to the greenhouse.

"Wonder what Sprout will teach us" Harry said absently.

"Probably some magical plant" Jasper said.

"Thanks for telling us, we never knew Herbology had magical plant" Ron said sarcastically.

"Pleasure" Jasper replied.

Harry took his seat when they reached the greenhouse. On the table in front of them sat a plant which looked like mistletoe. Only, it's berries were blue. It was-

"Water berries" Sprout said. "The water berries is used in many healing potions as they have great amounts of healing power. Today's task is to take out the water from the water berries in these vials."

"Now I am sure many of you must be thinking that your work has been done easy but let me tell you tat there is a method to take out the water. Twist the berries after they are plucked and then right in the middle of the bottom of the berries, prick them. Then, twist it the other way to remove water like this. The water should touch nothing, I repeat nothing other than the vial, not even your finger."

"Please do work in groups of four"

Harry, Jasper, Draco and Ron worked together. Harry plucked the first berry and juiced it out. Half of it fell out.

15 minutes passed. Jasper was getting jittery.

"When will this class end?" he whined.

"Mr. Black, any problem?"

"No Professor"

"Good, get to work. I see you enjoy your work"

Jasper's curses and profanities proved her wrong.

* * *

Professor Binns floated in.

"I'm gonna get bored" Jasper mumbled before his head fell on the desk with a loud BANG. Harry and Ron followed suit. Draco diligently took notes. How he did it, neither of the boys knew. Finally, after what seemed like millenniums, the bell rang.

"That was an interesting class" Jasper mumbled.

"That was indeed interesting!" Harry said, clutching on a suit of armor.

"Anybody food?" Hermione asked.

That did it.

"BLOODY HELL! WE'LL GET LATE FOR LUNCH!" Jasper and Ron yelled racing off to the Great hall leaving Harry, Draco and Hermione collapsing to the ground.

Lunch was delicious. Jasper and Ron were stuffing their faces and it was quite difficult for the trio to drag them.

Potions.

Everybody sat down in the dungeon waiting for Professor Snape for arrive. Suddenly, the door burst open and Prefessor Snape glided and spoke:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact science of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe in this magic. I don't expect you will really understand of the softly simmering cauldron with it's simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense... I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death- if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads I have to usually teach"

Harry and Jasper burst out laughing. Snape glared at them while everybody stared at them with shock. The laugh was contagious and everybody joined them soon.

"10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin" Snape hissed which promptly shut up everyone.

"Potter!" Snape called and Harry stood up.

"What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to the infusion of wormwood?"

"If powdered root of asphodel is added to the infusion of wormwood then it makes a sleeping draught so powerful that it is called the Draught of Living Death"

"Where would you search if I tell you to find a beazoar?"

"I would search in the stomach of a goat. It also saves us from most of the poisons."

"What is the difference between Wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"They are the same plant and are also known by aconite"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "30 points to Gryffindor. Sit down"

Harry sat down and stared at his shoes willing himself not to do a small victory dance.

"You're first task is to make the cure for boils. Instructions are on the board and ingredients in the cupboard"

Harry paired with Jasper and while Jasper readied the cauldron, Harry rushed to get the ingredients. 45 minutes later, every bodies' potions were ready. Snape looked at each potion and sniffed at it. Finally, he reached Harry's table. He sniffed at each cauldron and even poked at few. Snape straightened.

"10 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed"

Everybody rushed out to their next classes. Harry, Ron, Jasper, Draco and Hermione had transfiguration. The took their seats at the first row.

"Good morning class. Before I begin the class, I'll give you a brief explanation of transfiguration. Transfiguration-"

Harry listened carefully at each and every of her word. He stiffened when he hard today's task, turning a matchstick in needle.

Well, he had do it, so he better get starting on it. He closed his and concentrated his mind in a picture of a matchstick turning in a needle. He waved his wand and recited the spell. It worked!

Harry sat there stunned in silence. Then he realized something. Jasper leaned and said, "You know, I thought you had dozed off when you had closed you eyes and mumbling the spell again and job!" Harry laughed realizing that this was maybe his 20th try. The bell rang signalling end of the day.

As he was walking out of the class, he heard McGonagall muttering to herself "Reminds of the marauders." An idea hit him.

"Hey guys! GUYS!" he ran and halted when the 3 boys stopped.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"How does being a marauder sound?" Harry asked. Jasper grinned and fist bumped Harry.

"I'll be Padfoot, you be prongs, Draco'll be Moony and and Ron'll be Wormtail!" Jasper exclaimed. Harry laughed and explained everything to Draco and Ron.

"Messers Harry, Ron, Jasper and Draco, present you the next generation of Marauders!" Jasper yelled and they all fist bumped before walking to the great hall, laughing all the way


	4. The Midnight Duel

**Chapter 4**

 **The Midnight Duel**

"Flying lessons" Harry breathed as he looked above the crowd in front of the notice board. It had been two weeks since the school has started, and everybody were eagerly waiting for the flying lessons. And here it was.

Jasper suddenly groaned.

"Jazz?" Harry questioned.

"Slytherin" Jasper replied as he sunk in an arm chair.

"Oh well, let's not let the Slytherins ruin our moment" Draco replied.

"Good point Moony" Harry mumbled.

Deneb Malfoy had started bragging about how he could play amazing quidditch and Neville had gotten a remembrall in the morning mail. "Look" Neville had said "Mum sent me a remembrall. She knows how often I forget things!" And that led to Deneb Malfoy to come and tease Neville.

The day went in a rush, each first year student eagerly anticipating the flying class, except maybe some muggle born kids namely Hermione Granger and Draco Whitemoon. At last, the class came.

Gryffindors and Slytherins trudged to the school grounds and every student stood beside a broom. They turned to a woman who looked hawk-like with yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon students my name is Madam Hooch and I will be your Quidditch coach. For those who don't know Quidditch, its a sport played on brooms. Rules of this game will be explained later. Now, each of you stick your right hand and say 'up'"

"Up" the students yelled. Harry, Jasper, Deneb and many others' brooms and jumped straight in their hands. Neville's simply rolled and Hermione's did not move at all!

"Now, on my whistle everybody kick off from the ground lightly and hover. Then lean forward a little to land back. On my whistle. One. Two- BOY!" Madam Hooch yelled.

Neville, being quite nervous, kicked off from the ground and was steadily gaining height. When he was about 50 feet high, his broom overturned and drifted lazily to the forbidden forest.

WHAM

Neville fell hard on his wrist and started moaning. Madam Hooch ran to him. "Broken wrist" she said "Come on Mr. Longbottom" Neville moaned stood up.

"Nobody is to fly or you will be expelled from this school faster than you can say 'Quidditch'" Madam Hooch ordered and walked away.

"Hey look what Longbottom dropped" Deneb sneered.

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said quietly.

"How 'bout I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect? Maybe in a tree?" Deneb asked and jumped on the broom. His braggings were not false. He flew well.

"Stay here Pads, I'll go and collect the remembrall" Harry whispered and jumped on his broom. As he flew higher, he could see flashbacks of an one year old boy falling from a toy broom.

"Better give it here Malfoy" Harry said when he stopped in front of Deneb "No Crabbe and Goyle to save to save your arse" Deneb's eyes widened and he threw the remembrall high in the air and rushed back to the ground. As if in slow motion, the remembrall flew 10 feet in the air and suddenly fell down with the greatest speed. Harry flew down with the air, bare making out the screams and cheers. When he was one feet above the ground, he outstretched his hand and caught it, the remembrall brushing the tall blades of Grass. He let go of the broom and gracefully landed down.

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice yelled. Harry turned behind to see Professor McGonagall running towards him, her cheeks flushed. "Come with me and ALL QUIET!" McGonagall yelled and walked towards the castle. "Never in all my years..." she was muttering. Harry followed her, his mind in a whirlwind. _How would mum and dad react? Would mum be dissapointed? Would-_

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick? Can I borrow wood?" McGonagall's voice brought him out from his musings.

 _Was 'Wood' a cane she'll use one? Would She hit me? Would she punish me?_

But instead of Professor Flitwick coming out with a cane longer than him, a burly boy, by the looks of it a fifth year stepped out. He looked utterly confused.

"Follow me" McGonagall said and the two boys followed them. She opened the door of an unused class and Peeves was inside, writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Peeves, OUT!" McGonagall yelled. Peeves cackled and floated out, throwing the chalk in the bin making a loud CLANG voice.

"Wood, I have found you a seeker"

Wood's confusion was replaced by delight and Harry did a double take.

 _Me? Seeker? I am sleeping. I am. I can't be a seeker._

"Ever been on a broom Potter?" Wood asked.

"Only when I was one" Harry replied, in a daze.

"He is a perfect seeker" Wood mumbled, walking around Harry "Neither too tall, neither too short, Agile. A decent broom will do. perhaps a cleensweep or Nimbus?" Wood asked.

"If it helps, Dad has bought me a Nimbus 2000" Harry said weakly.

"Amazing" But it was not Wood. It was McGonagall."I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if the rule can be tweaked a little" Then she suddenly peered at Harry from her glasses "If I hear that you are not practicing, then I'll punish you. Last time Slytherin won, couldn't see eye to eye to Severus Snape for 7 days. Practice hard." Then she suddenly smiled her rare smile.

Her smile returned Harry's energy, and he nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Blimey..." Ron and Jasper said, looking at Harry as if he was a rare specimen.

"Don't tell anyone" Harry whispered "Wood wants to keep it a secret" Draco nodded. Harry cut a piece of bacon. His food went dark. Dark? He looked up.

"Well well Potter" Deneb Malfoy sneered. "I see you got off Scott free."

"I did. Any problem?"

"No, no problem. Wizard's duel. Meet me at the trophy room at midnight. Crabbe's my second. Who's yours?"

"Jasper Black"

"Midnight" With that, he walked away.

Midnight. Four boys got up quietly from their bed and put it on. They walked out, though a messy haired boy was constantly telling them not to accompny them.

"Harry, you can need my help" Draco rolled his eyes while Ron nodded. Harry reluctantly agreed. As they were about to slip out, a voice said:

"I did not expect you to go Harry" The boys turned and saw Hermione Granger in a pink dressing gown.

"Hermione" Draco whispered.

"No... how could you, I mean-"

SNAP

Hermione, unknowingly had followed the marauders and the portrait had shut.

"I'd better be going" Hermione said and turned to the painting. The fat lady had gone.

"All your fault!" Hermione whisper screeched at Harry. Harry in turn turned to Draco, "Take care of her please" While Draco and Hermione bickered, Harry walked forward and peeped everywhere. In a corner, he found Neville curled up on the floor.

"Neville?" Harry questioned.

"I forgot the password" Neville whimpered.

"The fat lady is not there, no use. How's your wrist?"

"Amazing. Can I tag along? please?"

"Ummm okay" Harry walked forwards.

"- for the last time I was not letting him go alone!"

"Is it a die or live situation?"

"It is!"

"But its still you fault I can't go back!"

"Not my fault, blame the fat lady"

"It is your fault!"

Harry had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he hissed. Hermione and Draco sealed their mouths. They all quietly slipped in the room.

"Come my sweet" a voice suddenly cooed. "They are hiding somewhere here"

"Filch" Harry, Jasper and Ron said, their faces white. Light was coming closer.

"Run" Harry hissed and they ran. They ran the whole floor. As they were on the second floor, Harry looked back.

"Did we lose him?" Harry panted.

"No" Jasper huffed. "He was-"

"HARRY! LOOK AHEAD!" Too late.

BANG

CLATTER

Harry crashed in a suit of armor and so did the other five. They made such a noise that harry was sure even the corpses would be coming to see now what had happened.

Picking up themselves, they ran only to come in front of a locked door.

"We're done for it" Ron said fearfully. Draco whipped out his wand.

"Alohomora" He whispered and the door opened. They clambered in the classroom and regained their breath. Neville was tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"What?!" Harry asked. He turned behind and saw the most terrifying sight. A three headed dog was gazing at them. Saliva dripping from it's three mouths and the six eyes staring fixedly at them.

"Oh no" Jasper said. "We are in the forbidden corridor." The moment he uttered those words, the dog's jaws started snapping at the, and they ran out, closing the door with difficulty.

"Chocolate fudge" Draco panted and the portrait swung open. They all sank in armchairs and when they did- they started laughing, all except Draco, Hermione and Neville.

"That was the most amazing adventure" Jasper rolled on the floor.

"Are you insane?" Draco asked, aghast.

"Just adrenaline rush" Harry laughed.

"If you'll excuse me,I have to go to bed." Hermione said and walked away leaving the boys laughing.

* * *

 **A.N: I just wrote a big chapter yesterday, and I broke that record today only! Wow.**

 **Did you like it? love it? Hate it? please review.**

 **Keep**

 **Reading**

 **Reviewing**


	5. Halloween

**Chapter 5**

 **Halloween**

The day had gone incredibly fast, at least in Harry's opinion. In the morning, he had got a letter from Dad, saying nobody could possibly prouder than him, maybe his mum, and another letter from mum saying that though she was very proud of him, he still shouldn't have done that. It was time for him for his first practice.

"Good luck!" The marauders and Hermione called out as he stepped out of the portrait hole. He waited in the stadium for Wood to come.

"Harry" Wood said, setting the crate down "Today I'll tell you the rules only and a little warm up. In the game of Quidditch, there are 4 balls namely the quaffle" he picked up a big round red ball "two bludgers" he pointed at two smaller balls which were black and strapped to he crate "and the golden snitch." he showed Harry a small walnut sized golden ball "There are seven players on each team. A keeper, that's me, 3 chasers, who are Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson on our team, 2 beaters who are Fred and George Weasley, and a seeker, that's you. The keeper tries to block the quaffle, the chasers try to put the quaffle in he goal post, the beaters try to knock the bludgers to other sided members and the seeker tries to catch the golden snitch. Each time the quaffle goes in any goal post it scores 10 points, the bludgers try to knock the players and the golden snitch is worth 150 points. The game ends only when the seeker captures the snitch. now you don't have to take any notice of the bludgers-"

"Unless they crack open my head" Harry muttered.

Wood grinned. "Don't worry, the Weasley twin are no match for the bludgers. In fact, they are the human bludgers.

Wood started throwing the golf balls in the air, and Harry tried to catch them He did not miss a single ball.

"Amazing Harry" Wood breathed "Just amazing"

"Thanks Oliver" Harry said and walked back to the castle.

* * *

It was Halloween, and the Marauders and Hermione sat in the class to learn the new spell. Wingardium Leviosa. As the class got near and end, Harry couldn't help but eavesdrop on Draco.

"Handy spell..." Draco whispered. The feather rose above and it abruptly stopped causing the other feather to stop too. Harry looked at the pair, his face showing amusement.

The bell rang and Harry quickly stuffed everything in his bag. He waited for everyone.

"Seriously, this is the most amazing spell" Jasper said, waving his hands "I am sitting on the bed, and suddenly I want a blanket, 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Ta da!"

"But you can't use magic till you're seventeen" Ron pointed out.

Jasper frowned. "True"

Deneb Malfoy walked ahead. As they overheard what he was saying, Harry wished they were farther away from him.

"-Whitemoon. Really. But did you see that Hermione Bucktooth Granger? She thinks she can do anything. I really wonder how anybody tolerates that girls. I even wonder how did she become friends with Potter, Black, Whitemoon and Weasley. Maybe, she went like a rabbit, and said 'Please please be my friend?" Malfoy imitated a high girly voice "'Please? I'll do anything!' Her eyes remind me of a pig" Malfoy snorted.

The Marauders' blood was boiling. How dare he? But before he could do anything, Draco called, "Hey Malfoy!"

Deneb turned around. Draco walked forwards and

WHAM He punched his nose.

"That's for telling Hermione a bucktooth"

WHAM He kicked him on the stomach

"That's for imitating Hermione"

WHAM He kicked his legs

"And that's, for making fun of Hermione's eyes"

Harry, Jasper and Ron stood there stunned. Nobody noticed a little girl with bushy hair run away. Draco wiped the blood on the inside of his robes.

"My hand hurts" He said. The three boys peeked over his shoulders and saw Malfoy hopping from one foot to another clutching his broken nose and his throbbing stomach.

"I'm feeling hungry, let's go." The marauders automatically walked to the Great Hall.

The decorations were amazing. Bats flew above them. Creepy pumpkin laughed at them. Black candles burned midair.

"Funniest class" Ron supplied.

"I really threw up from the garlic smell outside the class" Jasper shuddered as if remembering the garlic smell in the Defence Against The Dark Arts class.

Harry shrugged. "If you take notes, the smell of parchment fills your nose" Draco said, stabbing at the steak.

Harry spoke up "I really looked forward to DADA, but now I think it's a joke"

"-crying" They hear Parvati saying to her best friend lavender. "I asked her, 'Hermione, what's wrong?' She said 'Leave me alone!"

"Where's she?" Lavender asked.

"In the ground floor bathroom" Parvati replied.

The great hall's door burst open. professor Quirell ran in the hall. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He yelled. "THERE"S A TROLL! Thought you ought to know" And then he fainted.

For a minute, the hall was silent. Then suddenly sound broke. Students screamed in terror while some ran here and there. Some even called for friends.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore said in an authoritative voice which broke of the sounds. "Prefects, lead your house at your place. Slytherins, please accompany Professor Snape in the library. Hufflepuffs, please go to the Ravenclaw tower. Dinner will sent to your places"

The students got up.

"Follow me" Percy said "And don't be scared. nothing will happen to you if you follow me." They walked out of the hall. Just as they were about to turn to the direction of their tower, Draco tugged and Harry's sleeve.

"Where's Hermione?"

"In the bathroom!" Ron whispered fearfully. Not another word was uttered and the Marauders sneaked to the bathroom. They had duck in the shadows to escape whoever was there. It was Professor Snape and he was going to the third floor.

"The key's in there!" Jasper said when they reached the door "We can lock it in there." Harry, Ron and Jasper pushed at the heavy door and Draco turned the key.

They walked away grinning, but were hit by a terrified scream.

"Hermione's in there" Everybody said together, their grins freezing in their places. They rushed to the door and threw it open. The moment it opened, a foul smell hit Harry like old socks and a public toilet nobody bothers to clean.

"Ew" Ron said. It was 10 feet tall. It had grey skin stretched over his body and a boulder sized coconut type head resting on it's huge 10 feet tall body. It's long hand dragged a club. The troll bent in front of a broken sink under which Hermione sat. her mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Distract him!" Harry yelled. They all three different things at the troll. None worked on him, so each seized a pipe, together yelled "OY PEA BRAIN!" and threw the pipes. The troll did not notice the pipes, but did notice the yells. he turned to them and started lumbering. Harry rushed to Hermione and spoke urgently, "Run Hermione run!" But Hermione did not. The troll was quite near the boys and so he did something very brave yet stupid.

Now if you jump on a troll, he won't notice you, but anybody would notice if you stuck a long piece of wood up their nose. Harry stuck his wand in the Troll's nose. The troll thrashed around and picked Harry, swinging him upside down.

"HELP!" Harry yelled.

Ron acted on impulse and whipped out his wand.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Fascinated, he saw the club come out the troll's hand as he blinked stupidly. It flew up and fell on it's owner's head, falling with a loud CRACK. It fell down.

"Is it- dead?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Knocked out I suppose" Jasper replied.

The door crashed open and the Marauders and Hermione looked up. Professor McGonagall stood there and Harry had never seen her so angry. Her lips had gone white and her face was whiter than any white table cloth.

"Who did this?!" she asked angrily.

"Please Professor!" Hermione squeaked "It was me. I came looking for the troll and I came here thinking I could defeat it as I had read everything about them. if they hadn't had come on time, I would have been dead!"

"In that case Ms. Granger, how dare you come here?!" McGonagall said. Harry looked at the side and saw Snape's bloody leg. "5 points for Gryffindor. As for you 4, very few can take a full grown mountain troll. 10 points each to Gryffindor! Back to your common room now!"

The Marauders and Hermione walked off and though you could see Hermione and the Marauders separated many a times, this was not the case. Because they were inseparable now.

* * *

 **A.N.: Before I speak anything, an update will hopefully be tomorrow. I hope you like it. Oh well, I really had nothing to speak about as a matter of fact.**

 **Keep**

 **Reading**

 **Reviewing**


	6. Harry's first quidditch match

**If anybody is curious, the top left corner of the story pic is of James and Lily, beside that Sirius and Marlene, Draco Whitemoon (Malfoy) beside them, below Draco is Drella, beside Drella Jasper, beside Jasper Harry and Ginny. Below Hinny is Ron, beside Ron Hazel and in bottom right corner Hermione. Hope you guys like it :** )

* * *

It had officially begun. The Quidditch season had officially begun.

As November started, Harry started suffering from nerves. This was because the first match of the game season was growing closer, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Even practices did not help Harry relive them.

"I'm going to collect my book from Professor Snape" Harry said. They all looked up and nodded, Hermione and Draco busy in reading books while Ron and Jasper in Wizarding chess.

He walked to the staff room and opened the door quietly, intending to ask Professor Snape for his Potions Book. But what he saw would be burned in his memory forever.

"Really hurt bad, right?" Filch asked, examining Snape's foot which the three head dog had apparently tried to bit. He closed door quietly and knocked. Some rustling which Harry assumed

And when the day arrived, Harry was sure he was going to let them down and vomit.

"Harry, you'll be okay. You're a great player!" Draco tried soothing him. Harry simply stared in the bowl, thinking how much would he need to shrink himself to frown in the milk.

"Just one toast?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jasper and Ron exchange mischievous grins. Before he could do anything, Jasper forced open his mouth and Ron popped a toast in it. Jasper closed his mouth but kept his hand giving Harry no choice than chew. He had to admit it loosened the knots.

"Harry, let's go" A voice said. Harry turned back.

"Yep Wood, Harry'll have a glass of milk or juice and he'll come in half a minute!" the marauders replied simply and dumped a glass of pumpkin juice in his mouth. Harry choke and Hermione patted his back. He gave an evil eye o the Marauders (Jasper was grinning at him, Draco had taken DADA book out and Ron was eating) and followed Wood out.

"Prongslet!" someone yelled. Harry tripped and his jaw dropped open.

"MUM! DAD!" he yelled and threw his broomstick in Woods. He ran and hugged them tightly. While James chuckled, Lily patted soothingly on his back. When Harry had calmed his nervous jitters, someone gripped his shoulder in a death grip and spoke

"Aw! Dad and Mum come and Harry forgets his godfather?"

"Sirius, Marls. As if I'll forget you guys" Harry chuckled and hugged his godfather and his wife.

"Harry, 2 minutes" Wood said and walked out.

"Feeling nervous sweetheart?" Lily asked. Harry was going to lie, but decided for the truth. He nodded.

"Don't worry Harry" Marlene said and rubbed his back "You're amazing at Quidditch! By the way, I really wonder where did you get your seeker talents?"

"Oi! I was a seeker" James exclaimed.

"Only for an year Prongsie" Sirius teased. "You were a chaser after that!"

"I agree!" Lily piped up "Now we have a seeker, 2 chasers and a beater in our house!"

"I count as a seeker too" James grumbled. Harry laughed and everybody beamed at him, glad that the nervousness was kicked aside. Harry was really thankful to have such an amazing family.

"Harry" The two women groaned. Harry looked at them with the confused expression and then it clicked in his mind.

"Oh Merlin I have to go! Bye Dad, Mum, Sirius and Marls! Please sit where I can see you, won't you?" Saying this, he sprinted out of the doors and in the locker rooms. He panted and clutched a stich in his side.

"Harry-"

"No-"

"Hurry-"

"Sit-"

"And-"

"Listen-"

"To-"

"Oliver's"

"Pep-"

"Talk-"

"Though-"

"It's-"

"Damn-"

"BORING!"

The twins finished and led Harry inside. Harry indeed heeded their advice and sat down on a bench. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley stood beside Harry in a circle. As Wood talked, Harry couldn't help but think. His parents, his godparents, the Marauders, Hermione, the little shy girl on the platform and finally, on Ginny...

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor Quidditch team roared. The shouldered their brooms and walked out amidst cheers.

"-and that's the Gryffindor team with the chaser Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell. For the beaters we have Fred and George Weasley. Captain Oliver Wood is the keeper for the team and for the seeker- WAIT! Is that Harry Potter?" Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend and Quidditch commentator exclaimed. Murmurings broke in he crowd and Professor McGonagall thumped Lee Jordan on the shoulder to start commentating and Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked a tad bit smug.

"Captains, shake hands" Coach Hooch said. Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain shook (crush would be more appropriate) each others' hands.

"Now I want a nice, fair and clean game" Madam Hooch said and her eyes lingered on he Slytherin team longer. "Mount your brooms. On my whistle. One. Two." The whistle cut the air. The fourteen players and Madam Hooch rose in air.

"And Alicia Spinnet has taken possession of the quaffle. Marcus Flint intercepts the quaffle and rushes towards the Gryffindor goalpost. WHAM! Nice Fred or George whoever you are. Weasley sends a bludger in Marcus Flint's direction and it has collided with him. Angelina Johnson in possession of the Quaffle and quickly throws in Katie Bell's direction and SHE SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee roared. Harry did a little celebetory air dance and saw his father and Sirius doing the same while their wives pulled them.

In the middle of the game, the score was 80-40 to Gryffindor. Harry spotted the snitch and raced towards it. Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker followed Harry. The wind whistled in his ears and he could hear no more. He was speeding down ad almost caught the snitch when-

BAM

Marcus Flint blocked Harry and he almost fell down.

"HOW DARE YOU SLIMY SNAKE!" Harry heard above the roar of disagreement. James and Sirius were red in face. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY SON AGAIN-"

"JAMES POTTER!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Lily and Marlene yelled and pulled their husbands, probably silencing them. Harry pulled his glasses.

"FOUL!" Lee said in disapproval and Professor McGonagall nodded furiously. She looked quite angry.

"A penalty against Slytherin" Madam Hooch whistled. Katie Bell took the Quaffle but before she could fly forward, Oliver Wood stopped him. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled brightly and nodded and rushed to score. Gryffindor scored.

Suddenly Harry's broom jerked up. Then down. Then to the side and Harry slipped off but managed to hold on.

"James" Lily said her mouth gaping. James looked at him with a questioning look. She pointed up. Lee Jordan had already started commenting on how Harry's broom had started acting. The Weasley twins were desperately trying to pull Harry in one of their brooms. Finally they gave up and circled down hoping to catch Harry if he fell. Lily started sobbing and though Marlene was a strong woman, she could not help bu let a few ears fall. Hermione, it seemed had gone in shock.

"Evans, you have to stay strong" James whispered.

"Yes Potter, thanks" Lily nodded. Though a decade or more had passed, calling each other 'Evans' or 'Potter' did not leave them. She searched around. Her eyes fell on Snape. He was muttering continuously and not blinking. She was going to act, but stopped. It was different. She swept her eyes around but could see nobody. Lily bit her lip. She sucked in a huge breath:

"ALBUS OH MERLIN!"

Harry's broom stopped shaking and eyes turned to her. She sank down so that nobody could see her. She glued er eyes up and to her horror saw Harry speeding down. He stood on the ground and coughed. Lily stood up and James, Sirius and Marlene followed suit. He was going to vomit. Suddenly, he blanched and something fell in his hand.

"AND POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 260-180!' The crowd erupted in cheers as Harry held the snitch high in air. He was tackled suddenly. He pushed a bit of hair and saw Hermione.

"Never. Do. That. Again!" Hermione said. Harry laughed and followed the others for the party.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


End file.
